Tell Me Goodbye: Blaine
by IchigoRenji
Summary: ONESHOT. Kurt was gone, his disappearance shrouded in mystery. Blaine doesn't know what to do. Tell Me Goodbye from Blaine's Point of View.  COMPANION PIECE TO 'TELL ME GOODBYE'.  COMPLETE. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.


**Title: **Tell Me Goodbye: Blaine

**By: Jorinda. (BleachMyStrawberry, IchigoRenji)**

**Fandom: **Glee

**Rating: T**

**Notes: **Companion piece to Tell Me Goodbye. If you haven't read that story, then you should, or else this won't make any sense. On another note, if you have read that story, than please keep reading. This is a short drabble showing Blaine's thoughts and feelings towards Kurt's actions when he ran away and when he came back. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

**Warning:** This fic had NOT been Beta'd. So forgive any mistakes you find. I tried to catch them, but I'm only human.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I don't own anything. I am making no money off of this piece. This is for my amusement more than anything else.

**00**

**Tell Me Goodbye: Blaine**

**00**

Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the choir room with mixed emotions. His heart felt as though it had been torn from his chest with a dull spoon. It hurt so much. Why had Kurt left him like that? Why did he break up with him? He had thought that they were doing alright. They loved each other...didn't they?

It wasn't until seven months later that the truth was brought to light. Kurt had run to protect him...to protect his friends and family...to protect his boyfriend. Blaine had gasped when Burt and Finn tried to explain about the email and what the Police had found.

Kurt had run...but he did it because he loved him. And it felt as though a weight had been taken from his shoulders. Ever since Kurt had disappeared, Blaine had wondered in his heart of hearts, if Kurt had even loved him. Now he knew for certain that he did.

Now that the truth was out, and the culprits behind the email and threats had been arrested, they needed to find Kurt. And they searched even harder than before. But they never found him. He had vanished without a trace, and they had no way of contacting him to let him know it was safe to come back. That they were safe.

That in and of itself broke their hearts even more.

Blaine tried to move on. Tried to get his life straight. But without Kurt it was nigh on impossible. After college, he ended up moving in with the Hummel-Hudson family because he didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost. Burt tried to help his son's boyfriend, and taught him how to work in a garage. The pair grew close. They were the only connection they had to Kurt.

Fifteen years passed so very slowly. Blaine never bothered with dating anyone else. His heart belonged to Kurt, and Kurt alone. One afternoon the Hummel-Hudson house was filled with shouting and tears. Happy tears. Kurt had finally contacted them and he was coming home.

Blaine had staggered and collapsed into a heap on the floor, crying tears of joy. Finn ended up joining him, whispering words of comfort and encouragement into Blaine's ear as they cried in each other's arms. Kurt was coming home and that was all that mattered.

Their reunion two weeks later was the best moment in Blaine and Kurt's lives.

Blaine took in Kurt. He couldn't move, he just studied his long lost love.

Kurt had aged well. He was a bit shorter than Blaine himself, only standing at 5 foot 9". His dark brown hair was mixed with strands of gray, and his blue-green eyes twinkled with tears.

Gone were the overly fancy designer labels like he wore in High School. He wore a simple blue polo shirt and dark slacks with comfortable shoes. He had gentle laugh lines around his eyes, and his mouth was curved into a sad yet happy smile.

They took steps toward one another, Kurt whispered, "Blaine." Tears streaming down his cheeks. Blaine felt the tears falling from his own eyes as he cried, "Kurt."

They fell into one another's arms seconds later, Blaine wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "I missed you." Blaine whispered. Kurt felt so prefect in his arms. He fit just right. Oh how he had missed this.

Kurt choked before sobbing, "Blaine, I've missed you too. More than you will ever know."

And Blaine knew that Kurt meant his words.

"I love you."

And with those simple words, Blaine knew that everything would be alright now. Kurt wasn't going anywhere. He was home, and he was safe.

**The End**


End file.
